25 WolfFox Drabbles to make it through
by Regist
Summary: Exactly as the title suggests, using a prompt table, I have come up with one shots for these two. R and R.
1. Prompt: Alcohol

**Title: Shots of Whisky (And a little Scotch)**

**Fandom: Star Fox**

**Prompt: #16/ Alcohol**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Wolf/Fox**

**/**

"What kind of game?" Fox asked, eyeing Wolf with suspicion.

Wolf sat across from Fox on the Wolfen, in the front lounge, just them; everyone else seemed to pass out in their rooms and such. Fox took another swig of his brew, looking at Wolf confused. Wolf chuckled, getting to his feet and walking to his liquor cabinet.

"Nothing serious, just a game to see who could hold their liquor the longest without passing out. If you're not up to it, I can understand. I wouldn't expect the great commander of Star Fox to engage in such acts."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe."

Fox glowered and looked at the floor, he rubbed his thumb over the top of his now empty brew. He looked back at Wolf. He was pouring more of whatever brand of whisky he was drinking. He picked up his shot glass and downed the shot, licking his muzzle afterwards. Wolf smirked, taking a bottle of whisky and a bottle of scotch from the cabinet, and walking back to the couch, plopping down across from Fox.

"Change your mind?" He asked arrogantly.

Fox smirked and got up from where he was sitting, walking over to Wolf and snatching the bottle of scotch from his hand. He tipped it to his muzzle and started to gulp down the amber liquid. Wolf looked at him with amusement, taking a swig of his own alcohol. Fox lowered the bottle and blurry eyed, he looked at Wolf and smirked with a buzzed face of a drunk.

"The game was to see who could hold their liquor Fox." Wolf laughed. Fox looked at him and laughed, bending down two sit in between Wolf's legs. Wolf looked at him with curious intent.

"No more alcohol for you." Wolf teased. Fox just chuckled and rested his head against Wolf's thigh. Wolf smiled and downed a little more of his whisky, scratching lightly behind Fox's ear.

/

A/N : We are kicking off the drabbles now!


	2. Prompt: Blood

**A/N: Holy Poop! Thanx to all the reveiws for the first drabble! Sice I guess it is in demand, here is the second prompt. All you wolf/Fox fans, this is for you. enjoy.**

**Title: Tastes **

**Fandom: Star Fox**

**Prompt: #23 - Blood**

**Rating: M (Just to be safe)**

**Pairing: Wolf/Fox**

**Warning: Vampirism/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

/

**Wolf Pov**

I can't stand the sight of blood. Not that I'm afraid of it, no, long from it. I just can't be around it when some is present. Everything about it drives me crazy, the smell, the texture, the color.

The taste.

It's hard to stay under control when I'm near spilt blood, that's why I chose to be a pilot, less blood to witness. Whenever I do see it, or smell it, even the tiniest drop, all my senses seem to give in and I become wild and intangible. And now, I'm in one of the biggest predicaments of my life. Here I am, with my long time rival, I have him backed against the wall of this smoke infested bar's bathroom, his face surprised and, if I'm not mistaken; a tinge of fear. My heart seems to bump faster, my head throbs, and I can't help but stare at the long gash on his arm.

I could feel him recoil uncomfortably.

"Wolf?" He said in a scared, but defiant tone, his tail swishing behind him. I growled, earning a small yelp from him. I clutched my head in pain with my right paw. The acrid smell of blood was making my vision blurry and my mouth water. I focused my gaze on his cautious face. He looked at me curiously, but also in fear. I felt my stare go back down to his bleeding arm. He had hurt himself by getting into a fight with a drunkard, who had slashed him with a broken bottle.

"Wolf." He said again, putting his hand on my shoulder.

That's what did it.

I never noticed how good he smelt, like a spicy, but sweet scent. I had to get more of it, or maybe I had to get a better smell of the blood, but I never thought it would happen like this. For all my cravings of blood in the past years, it had never been as strong as the one right now. I had to dwell deeper into my sick likings.

I lowered my head, and he jumped a little, but I didn't stop until my maw was touching his. He looked at me wide eyed and I pushed him further into the wall, making him open his mouth to gasp. That gave me complete opportunity to push my tongue into his mouth. He moaned as I explored and kissed him, making my lust and wild stupor grow increasingly. I pulled away, seeing the hurt and confused look on his face, licking my maw free of the blood that I earned when I bit him on the lip.

"What…" Was all he could say. I laughed and started to walk away.

"You might want to get that arm cleaned up, it might get infected." I said with a smirk, walking out of the bathroom, wanting to taste him again, but that would have to wait.

/

A/N: lol, blood is yummy. R And R


	3. Prompt: School

**Title: Punishment. (To Be Young)**

**Fandom: Star Fox**

**Prompt: #14 - School**

**Rating: M (oh noes)**

**Pairing: Wolf/Fox**

**Warning: Teacher/Student M/M**

/

Fox sat in the principal's waiting room, his hands in his lap. He looked up at the clock that hung on the wall adjacent from him. The time was three thirty, and not only twenty minutes ago, he had gotten into a fight with his chem teacher; Mr. Pepper. The little arguement of whether he was sleeping through the professer's lecture or not, ended with him being escorted by hall monitors to the principal's office.

Now, here he sat, panicked and in a sweat, thinking of the principal would do.

**"Maybe, he'll call my dad!" **Fox thought.

Just then, he heard the door open and his named get boomed through the spacious office.

"Fox McCloud!" a burly voice growled. Fox hung his head in shame and shuffled his seventeen year old body into the principal's room.

Wolf stared down at Fox and growled, making Fox jump in the doorway. Fox sighed and took his seat in front of Wolf's desk. Wolf looked at him and sighed, running his hand over the scruff of his white dress shirt.

"You are problem prone, you know that? This must have been the third time you've been in here in a month! All over some stupid argument with that old fart Pepper. Jeez Fox, what am I gonna do with you."

"You could let me off with a warning?" Fox said with guilt in his eyes.

"Are you stupid? Not a chance. You need to be set straight." Wolf grinned, getting up from his chair and walking over to Fox. Fox sighed as Wolf kneeled down and whispered in his ear.

"Tonight. Five o Clock sharp. Oh, and bring lube this time."

Fox rolled his eyes. "I hardly call that setting me straight. More or less, it's more like you are telling me to do bad things, it's like a reward, to be more exact." Fox smirked, as Wolf huffed in arrogance

Fox got up and kissed Wolf on the cheek, heading out the door for his next class.

/

A/N:Ah school, what have you really taught us? Thanx for all the reviews, it makes me happy to read them. oh, and if you have the time, you guys should check out **Vintage**, I plan to make a great one. lol, I'll update soon, but I need your help! The next one is a writer's choice, but I'm all writer blocked. So, I want you guys to send me suggestion on what you want the nex Drabble to be. The best idea, I'll use.


	4. Prompt: REQUEST

**Title: Shower Smoke**

**Fandom: Star Fox**

**Prompt: ReQUEST* Shower Scene**

**Rating: T for fluffyness**

**Pairing: Wolf/Fox**

**Warning: Slippy Bashing.... :3**

/

**Wolf POV**

"Because you reek." Fox stated. I growled between my teeth and shook my head in disagrrement. Fox rolled his eyes and bent down to look me in my face. We were sitting in the main room of the Great Fox. Falco and Bill looked on in amusement. I shot them a glare of venom and they started to chuckle. Fox smirked and had our snouts touching in affection. I leaned back in my seat and frowned. "I don't want to take a shower right now, why don't we drink some more and then I'll take a shower." I protested. Fox frowned and sat on my sweatpants. All I was dressed in was a white tee and black sweatpants, it was Sunday after all, and everyone on the ship have been drinking since the previous night. I have to admit, I did reek of alcohol, vodka to be more precise. Cheap shit too. But I felt too lazy to want to get up. Fox frowned again and folded his arms as he sat on me, only garbed in workout shorts.

"I'm not laying in the same bed with you tonight if you decide to not take a shower. You'll just have to sleep in Slippy's room or something, and you know frog boy snores like Peppy when he is all congested in the Spring." Fox said slyly. I knew he meant it too, and I did'nt want to risk sleeping in that little nerd's room. I looked up at my lover and a idea came to me like a flash of brilliance. I smirked evilly and hauled Foc over my shoulder and started to walk out of the main room and into the hall. "What the hell Wolf! Lemme down!" Fox snapped, kicking his arms and legs wildly. I shook my head as we entered the bathroom.

"You want me to take a shower. Then you're taking it with me." I said devishlly. Fox started to thrash even more, and tried to escape my strong clutches. "No! I just took one dammit! You're a big boy, can't you do it by yourself!?!"

"Shaddup Fox, or I'm not gonna bone ya." I stated in a monotone. Fox stopped moving and sighed heavilly. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

I entered the shower room and kicked the door close.

/////

"Best shower ever." I said as Fox heaved his heavy gaze on me. We sat on the tile floor, our wet bodies on top of each other. Fox sighed and grabbed a towel from the rack and started to dry his fur. I smiled contently and lit up a cigarette I snatched out of my sweatpants. Fox stared in disbeief as I pointed to the large bite mark that I left on his left nipple. He scrunched up his towel and tossed it at my face, breaking my cigarette in half.

"My.... cigarette... "I cried.

"My body you ass !" Foix snapped.

////

They must be fighting again." Falco stated as he and Bill listened through the door. Panther was walking by and noticed them. He scowled and kicked them both in their rears. They turned to him and smiled weakly. "Leave them alone you nosy assholes. They aren't fighting, this si normal after they have their time." Panther snapped.

"Their time?" Slippy said walking up. "What is their time?"

"The dirty deed." Krystal added as she and Leon joined them in front of the bathroom door.\

"Dirty deed?"

"Hanky panky" Leon seethed.

"Spanking the monkey." Falco laughed.

"Monkey!?!"Sliipy gasped confused. "We have a monkey!"

Everyone looked at the frog as if he was retarded.

"I think you were falsely labeled as the smart one." Panther said.

////

**A/N: HOLY CRAP! DID I JUST UPDATE?! Sorry guys. I know it's been forever, but I finally finshed school, so I have a lot of free time now. This gives me the chance to upload all my other fanfics, like Hellboy stuff, and Naruto, Junjou Romantica, Scrubs bla bla bla. I know this one is short, but give me credit, I wrote it in like 5 minutes. :3. I promise the next one will be longer and I will update soon. **

**~ Regist ~**


	5. Prompt: Fan

**Title: Milk (You Asked For It)**

**Fandom: Star Fox**

**Prompt: Slippy Bashing?**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Slippy/Milk/Fan Beating**

**/SFD/**

Wolf, feeling groggy from just waking up, shuffled into the kitchen to grab his favorite things to eat in the morning. Toast, a glass of milk and a morning cigarette. He scratched his bottom through his light blue boxers as he opened the refrigerator. Looking inside, Wolf's face turned from the look of just waking up to the look of utter hatred.

"WHO THE HELL DRANK MY ALL OF MY MILK!" He snapped.

Down the hall, we can clearly see Fox with a milk mustache. He gulped and wiped it off with his arm. Wolf stormed into the ship's hall and stared menacingly at his lover. "Did. You. Drink. It?" He growled.

Fox peered deeply into Wolf's eyes. "Drink what babe?"

"My milk." Wolf sounded like the calm before the storm. Fox tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Nah. Not me. But I did see Slippy drinking a glass of it about thirty minutes ago. He is in his room right now I think."

And with that said, Wolf slowly walked down the hall and around the corner. It is then when we see Falco walk over to Fox and cross his arms. "You drank it butthead."

"Yeah, but people said that we needed more Slippy Bashing." Fox chuckled. Screams erupted at the end of the hall as Slippy was brutally beaten.

"WHAT DID I DO?" He yelped as Wolf kicked him in the rear.

"You drank my mild and the fans don't like YOU!"

**/SFD/**

**A/N: Guess who's back. Guess who's back. Guess who's back :]**


End file.
